Patients in hospitals and other care settings may spend a substantial amount of time in beds. It may be difficult or unsafe for some patients to exit the beds without assistance in order to perform a variety of activities. For example, it may be unsafe due to a risk of fall or injury for some patients to exit the bed without assistance when the patient has an urge to urinate. It may be desirable to generate a notification that the patient may need to exit the bed to urinate before the patient does so without assistance.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for generating notifications based on bladder volume signals and bladder muscle signals.